Talk:Seddie/@comment-14284535-20140623172741/@comment-24341760-20140623174819
I am sympathetic. I think Paul preyed on her, even before they started sleeping together, and I am beginning to believe the network and Dan either tolerated it or, at best, looked the other way. Paul showing up also coincides with her personality change in season 4. She may have felt uneasy on the set. (More on that below). Also, she really doesn't appear in the gossip columns until she took up with Paul romantically and her mother became publicly upset. (I have seen a gossip site with the mother's concern as a blind item, which we know proved later to be true). It seems like someone is planting a lot of stories about her, and this started with the Paul thing. I think it could be the network , and/or Dan, and I think they did it so that she would look like the villain, rather than let it get out that they had allowed an underage girl to be preyed on by someone who worked for them. I think Paul may have leaked the photos, and Nick has continued to draw attention to them, for that reason. And I think it's true they weren't going to give her a raise, and they didn't give her the KCA, and they blamed it on the pictures, and that's not fair. She did the right thing not showing up. I think Miranda knows and stands by her. I think Dan doesn't stand up for her because he doesn't want the Paul thing to be thrown back at him either. I think he was ok with her not getting a raise. Ariana doesn't care either,she plays ball with them (or more, according of gossip). They want her name to be associated with those "slutty" pics forever, so it looks like she deserved what she got. It also makes it look like the relationship with Paul was consensual, which it really could not have been. Jennette has not denied that, either. She hasn't spoken out publicly, and she may still be in thrall to Paul. I have worked in many a toxic workplace with this kind of sexual dynamic, I know how it goes. You have a couple of choices: play along, or keep your head down and say nothing, and if someone finds out, it's the woman who gets blamed, always. By the way, about her being uneasy on the set...the gossip site that had the (true) item about Jennette's mom also had an item which surfaced around the time she was threatening not to do S&C. It said that when she agreed to do S&C, she had been promised that A CERTAIN CREWMEMBER from her old show would NOT be hired on the new one. When she found out he was hired, she threw a fit. That's gotta either be Paul, or there were even more bad things going on behind the scenes than we know about. It fits with her tweets of that time, about liars and such. And lots of gossip surfaced around that time about her personal life, too. Coincidence? I think not. I know we should take this stuff with a grain of salt. But a lot of it has proven to be true, and it seems to originate with the Paul relationship. I think she is being scapegoated. There's a reason she shows up in gossip pages but Miranda doesn't, and even Ariana shows up much less.